Coon&Friends: En busca de T&P
by Naima1328
Summary: Inician las vacaciones, tiempo para divertirte con tus amigos, cosa que pensaban los niños de South Park hasta que una noticia les hizo cambiar de opinión. Terrance&Phillip han sido secuestrados por una banda de Súper Villanos. Momento justo para el regreso de Coon&Friends.


**Notas cutres antes de comenzar:**

 **Cartoon:** South Park

 **Autor original:** Trey Parker y Matt Stone

 **Notas:** Basado en el tiempo actual de South Park

 **Advertencia:**

1.-Contenido YAOI, Style (Stan x Kyle) [PRINCIPAL]. Aparición de parejas secundarias como: Creek, Bunny, Tyde, Stendy y Kyman.

2.-Narración en primera persona como Stan Marsh.

3.-Historia estilo comic sin perder el estilo de South Park

4.-Lenguaje soez (C'mon, Is South Park).

5.-Posibles SPOILERS del juego The Stick of Truth.

6.-Long fic

 **Dedicatorias: ¡** Por supuesto para ti! Calabacita.

* * *

 **Coon &Friends: En busca de T&P**

 **Episode I: Coon &Friends, el regreso.**

Ahí me encontraba yo, Stan Marsh. Un niño de recién cumplidos doce años, me encontraba junto a mis amigos charlando sobre cosas triviales de la primaria, la verdad es que estábamos muy aburridos en la clase de la Sra. Garrison, siempre repetía las mismas palabras para hacernos entender un tema que a nadie le interesaba. Nos pasábamos notas con dibujos muy graciosos sobre el con su enorme cabeza siendo usada como proyectil de una bazooka, yo me encargaba de dibujar a los demás profesores siendo atacados por tal arma, era un buen pasatiempo. Esperábamos la hora de salida con muchas ansias pues era el último día de clases y ya comenzarían las vacaciones, lo que significaba miles de horas jugando con tus amigos, viendo buenos filmes, comiendo chatarra o tirarle piedras a los automóviles.

Cada niño del aula miraba fijamente el reloj de pared, inclusive después de un rato la también se nos unió, todos queríamos estar libres del colegio de una buena vez. La tensión aumentó cuando la manecilla se movió quedando sólo un minuto, se podía hacer una piscina con el sudor que todos liberábamos por los nervios "Vamos... Un poco más" pensé hasta que por fin sonó, sonó aquel reloj dándolos el paso completo a la salida, nadie dudó en tomar sus mochilas y correr a la salida como si de eso dependiera su vida. Mis amigos y yo fuimos de los primeros en salir, estábamos bastante ansiosos por las vacaciones que cada quien se dedicó a hacer una lista de los posibles juegos que podíamos hacer.

-Yo empiezo -Abrió el tema Cartman- Podemos ser piratas, cazadores de fantasmas, cazadores de animales, ¡Oh! esta es muy buena, cazar judíos.

-¡Hey! -reclamó Kyle- Vete a la mierda, culo gordo.

-No es mi culpa tener tan buenas ideas -respondió Eric.

-Mmmmf mmm mmfmff -hablaba Kenny.

Todos reímos.

-Podemos jugar después de ver el especial de Terrance & Phillip ¡Hoy matarán a C.D! -grité emocionado.

-¡Mierda, es cierto! Vamos a mi casa. -dijo Eric.

Todos corrimos bastante emocionados hasta la aquella casa verde pero en el camino sin previo aviso nos topamos con Butters, éste parecía seguir nuestros pasos al igual que su inseparable amigo Dougie.

-¿Podemos ir con ustedes? -dijo tímidamente el rubio.

-Está bien pero después de eso se van, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer -contesté.

Ambos seguían corriendo muy atrás de nosotros hasta que al fin llegamos, entramos y nos sentamos en el sofá, rápidamente Cartman buscó el control remoto para encender el televisor y buscar el canal deseado. Todos mirábamos eufóricos el especial que recién comenzaba, la madre de Eric nos trajo deditos de queso y un par de sodas. Reíamos a carcajadas por las ocurrencias en el programa, inclusive Kenny escupió la soda durante una de las escenas. El especial tardó aproximadamente una hora, fue lo único malo pues al parecer sólo habían pasado la primera parte del especial y la segunda sería estrenada mañana.

-¡Puta madre! ¡Que se jodan los productores, yo quería saber si matan a C.D! -bufó Eric.

-Así es esto, Cartman. Lo hacen para tener más rating y ganar más dinero -contesté.

-mmmff mmm fmmmfff

-Tienes razón, Kenny. Ahora sí podemos decidir que jugaremos -confirmé.

-D-Dougie y yo estábamos pensando en jugar a los héroes, como cuando éramos Coon&Friends. -habló Butters.

-Digie y yo istibimis pinsindi in jigir i lis hirois -Cartman comenzó a usar ese tono burlón- Ni de joda vamos a jugar otra vez a esa mierda, la última vez Cthulhu me dejó por culpa del marica de Mysterion -señaló a Kenny, éste sólo frunció el ceño- aún lo extraño...

-No seas gay, Cartman. Tu fuiste el que no nos dejaba opinar -hablé.

-Sí, siempre tenían que ser tus estúpidas ideas, al menos Mysterion era más razonable -complementó Kyle.

-Cthulhu no era un pendejo como ustedes ¡Malos amigos! -replicó Eric.

-¿E-Entonces es un no? -Butters comenzaba a sonar nervioso- Vamos, podemos dejar que el Profesor Caos y el General Desastre sean atrapados por ustedes.

-¡Ya te dije que no, joder! -se levantó del sofá, Eric- Coon&Friends no es un puto juego, sólo lo somos cuando hay serios problemas. ¡Agh! Ya no soporto tus pendejadas, vayamos al patio a jugar a los piratas, ¡Y no nos vayan a seguir!.

Sentí un poco de pena por ellos, se veían bastante felices de querer jugar con nosotros pero en cierto modo tenía razón Cartman, Coon&Friends no era un simple juego, quizá si, pero no siempre, nos gustaba ayudar al pueblo usando esos trajes aunque por ahora seguirían guardados en nuestras cajoneras a falta de "acción". Salimos al amplio patio trasero de Eric para empezar a armar un barco pirata con los restos de la casa del árbol que yacían en el olvido.

Pasamos casi todo el día construyendo aquel barco hasta que quedó terminado, la verdad es que no estaba tan mal, si trabajábamos juntos podíamos hacer grandes cosas, estábamos muy satisfechos con el resultado, quizá no era la gran cosa de barco pero sería muy útil para jugar un buen rato mañana pues sin darnos cuenta la noche caía y debíamos volver a casa. Kyle, Kenny y yo nos despedimos en la calle para tomar rumbos distintos. Cuando llegué a casa cené la buena comida de mamá y soporté los molestos golpes de mi hermana mayor, subí a darme un buen baño, usar mi pijama azul y acostarme, la verdad es que no podía cerrar los ojos, estaba muy ansioso por que llegara el día de mañana, jugaríamos a los piratas y por supuesto ¡Saldrá la parte final del especial!, estuve pensando en todos esos sucesos emocionantes que me quitaban el sueño, pero tenía que dormir o estaría con sueño todo el día y eso sería muy malo, antes de cerrar los ojos eché un vistazo a mi celular una última vez y ahí estaba, un mensaje nuevo proveniente del número de Kyle.

 _"Kyle Broflovski:_

¿Tampoco puedes dormir? Creo que a ambos nos alteró mucho los planes de mañana.

 _Stan Marsh:_

Nop, tampoco puedo dormir. ¡Estoy muy emocionado por ver ese episodio! Y encontré dos espadas de madera, te daré una y le patearemos el culo al gordo.

 _Kyle Broflovski:_

Wow! ¡Que bien! Yo tengo una pañoleta y un sombrero, creo que te quedaría bien el sombrero de pirata, se vería genial con tu traje.

 _Stan Marsh:_

¿Bromeas? La pañoleta me va mejor, el sombrero te lo puedes poner tu, no quiero que tu hermoso cabello se ensucie."

Apenas me había dado cuenta de lo que escribí, estaba que mi rostro hervía del gran rubor que había aparecido en mis mejillas "¡Mierda, mierda mierda! ¡TENGO QUE CORREGIRLO!" Tecleaba lo más rápido que podía al notar que mi amigo tenía el estado de « _Escribiendo_ ». Todos estos sentimientos habían empezado desde que Wendy rompió conmigo para tener una nueva pareja, al principio me había dolido mucho pero luego regresaba conmigo suplicándome volver y yo como buen estúpido caía ante su teatro, y así fue hasta que tres veces me hizo lo mismo y me cansé, yo nunca vi a nadie más de manera romántica excepto a ella pero al parecer por su parte no era lo mismo, aquellos días estuve muy deprimido, no quería salir a jugar ni al colegio ni siquiera comer, mis padres se estaban preocupando bastante pero no me conocían lo suficiente como para poder ayudarme, sin embargo había una persona que sí logró hacerlo, Kyle Broflovski. Él fue el único quien me visitaba todos los días sin falta, consolándome, trayendo mi comida favorita, contándome chistes o enseñándome vídeos de T&P, incluso me prestaba sus apuntes para estar al corriente de la clase, yo estaba bastante agradecido con él, pero aún no entendía el por qué me ayudaba, pues la mayoría de veces era yo quien le daba la espalda para "encajar" en la sociedad, cosa que me arrepentía cada día puesto que él era mi Súper Mejor amigo. Me sentía bastante mal por tenerlo a mi lado cuidándome y yo siendo bastante malo con él «¿Por qué sigo siendo tu mejor amigo? Admítelo, soy una mierda contigo» Le dije, «Tu eres el único que confía en mi y no se burla, siempre me has cuidado desde pre-escolar. Stan, nunca voy a abandonarte» Me respondió con una sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento, fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta de todas sus acciones conmigo, no quería perder a mi mejor amigo jamás, no ahora que sabía que mis recientes vómitos eran causados por otra persona que estaba en mi cabeza, Kyle.

" _Stan Marsh:_

Vaya mierda de autocorrector, quise decir: no quiero que tu desastroso cabello se te moleste. Ya sabes, tienes un cabello tan enredado que te va a impedir ver.

 _Kyle Broflovski:_

Coño, es verdad. A veces pienso en cortarlo pero mi mamá dice que no puedo hacerlo aún, en fin, me quedaré con el sombrero y tu con la pañoleta ¿Te parece?.

 _Stan Marsh:_

¡Sí! Pasaré por ti mañana y pensamos en un buen nombre para nuestro equipo.

 _Kyle Broflovski:_

Ok, nos vemos mañana."

Casi sonreí bobamente por conversar con él, estaba que por poco besaba su foto de perfil... Aunque sonara bastante gay, pero ya no podía negarlo a mi mismo, me gustaba mucho Kyle y lo peor es que no podía decírselo o seguro que las asiáticas comenzarían a dibujar sobre nosotros, él me dejaría de hablar, me odiaría y Cartman se aprovecharía de ello para hacerme la vida imposible. Seguramente nunca podría confesarme pero estaba bien, prefería estar a su lado al menos como su amigo que perder toda la confianza que me tiene por un sentimiento que puede no ser correspondido, más aún por que nuestras religiones chocan y seguramente su madre me haría un Brit Judío. Preferí dejar el celular sobre la encimera y acurrucarme entre las sábanas, al menos podía dormir ahora que tenía en mente nuevamente a Kyle.

La noche estuvo muy silenciosa y cómoda, faltaban dos horas para el amanecer cuando una alarma me despertó de mi sueño ¿Acaso no era la misma alarma de Coon&Friends?, salté de mi cama para bajar las escaleras, mis padres miraban raro aquel aparato pegado en lo más alto de su pared, yo sólo me despedí de ellos y corrí en pantuflas hasta la casa de Cartman, vaya que hacía mucho frío aquella madrugada.

-¿Ya viste la hora? ¡Mis padres van a matarme por tu estúpida alarma! -se quejaba Kyle quien ya yacía en el sótano del castaño.

-Ya era tiempo de que llegara la bella durmiente -dijo Eric al verme.

-¿Pero qué carajo, Cartman? Pensé que ya habías quitado esas cosas de nuestras casas. -me quejé.

-Al menos nos debiste dar tiempo de vestirnos ¡Me muero de frío! -dijo Kyle con una voz temblorosa.

-Oh... Puedes usar mi playera -Dicho esto me quité tal prenda para colocársela por encima de la suya, quedándome con el pecho descubierto.

-Gracias, Stan. ¿Pero tu no tienes frío? -me miró curioso.

Negué pareciendo muy seguro, él sólo sonrió como agradecimiento. La verdad es que moría de frío pero no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como aquella para verme como un caballero, sí, desde siempre he sido todo un sentimental. Traté de disimular el frío que poseía mi cuerpo al ver todas las acciones que hacía Eric, parecía estar muy concentrado.

-Tienen que ver esto -dijo al fin Eric al encender el televisor.

Todos nos sentamos en la alfombra para prestar atención al aparato, las noticias en vivo desde Canadá se transmitía al parecer algo tráfico había ocurrido, todos los canadienses estaban corriendo por todas las calles, los edificios estaban en llamas e inclusive el príncipe y la princesa parecían perder la cabeza ¿Pero cuál era la causa? el reportero se acercó hasta una casa colorida que parecía vacía, todos podíamos reconocer aquel hogar, era el de Terrance&Phillip, al parecer los habían secuestrado un grupo de Súper Villanos. Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta por la noticia, era bastante extraño que alguien se metiera con ellos ¡Todos los amaban! A excepción claro de Scott pero inclusive se vio un pequeño reportaje en donde se le entrevistaba y éste decía que estuvo todo el tiempo en Cansas, inclusive tenía su pasaporte recientemente sellado. El reportero seguía grabando cada rincón de la casa hasta que se encontró con una nota hecha con recortes de revistas la cual decía:

" _Tenemos a T &P en nuestra guarida.  
¡Haremos que nunca más vuelvan a hecharse un pedo!  
Nunca podrán detenernos, si quieren verlos de nuevo tendrán que darnos a Coon&Friends._

Veamos si ahora quieren jugar con nosotros ¡El Profesor Caos y el General Desastre!"

«¡Pero que hijos de puta!» Gritó Eric al leer la nota, todos estábamos impresionados por el grado al que había llegado Butters por un simple juego, aunque seguro que era su alter-ego quien lo forzó, vaya que ese niño tenía problemas. Cartman colocó la mesa grande con el logotipo de los héroes, las sillas y nos obligó a tomar asiento en nuestras respectivas posiciones.

-¡Ese cabrón secuestró a Terrance&Phillip! Nosotros no podemos estar aquí sin hacer nada. Tenemos que salvarlos. -dijo Cartman.

-¿Esto es enserio? Creo que podríamos meternos en problemas -habló Clyde- digo psssst pssss

-No seas marica, Mosquito. Nuestros verdaderos héroes están en peligro y debemos ayudarlos, además así tendremos más fama y nos llamarán

-A mi me parece buena idea -sonreía Bradley- ¡El gran caramelo de cereza y menta salvará al mundo! ¿Con qué sabor será hoy?

-Deberíamos llamar a la policía o algo, puede que tengan armas -dijo Token.

-¡Cierren la maldita boca! -sentenció Eric una vez más- ¡¿Acaso se imaginan una vida sin T&P?! ¡Hoy salía la segunda parte y el pendejo de Butters tenía que salir con sus estupideces!

-Creo que Coon tiene razón, él nos retó y no quiero parecer una gallina ante él, puede que ya estén en el caso los policías y muchas personas del gobierno pero ¿Y qué? Siempre han sido unos inútiles, ahora el mundo... bueno, Canadá nos necesita ¡Tenemos que ser héroes una vez más! -grité bastante decidido.

-¡Vamos a patearle el culo al Profesor Caos y el General Desastre! -gritó después de mi, Kyle.

-¡SÍ! -gritamos todos en afirmación mientras levantábamos nuestros puños al aire.

-¿Puede ser después del desayuno? Son las cuatro de la mañana. -dijo Clyde.

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos a nuestros hogares para seguir durmiendo hasta que fuera por completo de mañana, aquel día se volvería el más emocionante de todos, después de tanto tiempo nos volveríamos a unir para una nueva aventura ahora en Canadá pero no como el simple Team Stan, si no ahora como Coon&Friends, habíamos decidido tomar el tema como una misión la cual se llamaría **Coon &Friends: En busca de T&P.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Aún tengo dudas sobre seguir este fic, por lo que está en sus kokoros decirme si les ha gustado el inicio y si quieren saber más sobre la nueva aventura de los chicos de South Park. Díganmelo en los Reviews.

Recordar que tiene un toque Comic como en los episodios respectivos Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises", y "Coon vs. Coon & Friends". Con el avance de los episodios comienza el estilo cómico y el yaoi.

Y... Por $20 yenes más te enviamos una foto de Stan sin camisa (?).


End file.
